creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Shed Down the Road
Have you ever watched a Scary movie, got creeped out, but wanted to know more? That's kind of me with my fascination with the supernatural. I used to get creeped out and run away when I was a little kid, but as I got used to it. I also became more interested in it. It amazed me what science couldn't tell us. What would normally, as a person not like me. Refuse to believe such thought as a being or entity existed beyond the vision of the naked eye. So I explored what would be good places to experience such places of the paranormal. Why? Well first of all I live in a pretty safe neighborhood. No crime, no fights. Just a plain old town I guess. There is this one exception though. There is this one shed of one of the roads next to mine, it's really creepy. It's kind of near the elementary school I used to go. One day, about a year ago I decided, Hey, nothing is wrong with checking out this place. ''So I brought some friends who I kind of dared to go with me and we decided, late at night. I check the place out. So we created a plan so we wouldn't get caught in trouble. Now there were neighbors pretty close to that shed, but the shed was never taken cared for, and it looked like someone actually lived in it at once. So that added a little bit of an uncomfortable feeling. I was anxious to experience what it would be like. So before nightfall came, I packed in my backpack a flashlight, camcorder and my phone and iPod. Nightfall arrived. I could say it was about midnight, give or take 15 minutes, I really didn't pay attention to that. But it was around that time. We silently walked to the shed, it wasn't a far walk so we really didn't have to pay attention if we got caught. We approached the gravel patch that led toward the door. Before we opened it though we looked around so the area was ok to go into. The dark wood of the shed and the broken glass pieces meant something weird probably happened so I wasn't concerned. "Is it okay to enter?" Andrew asked. (My friend, but not his real name) "I think so," I replied. "John (Another friend, and again not his real name) open the door." He approached it slowly, He touched it, and it kind of just swung open by gravity. I was surprised it was not locked. You could see nothing inside. I aimed the light of my flashlight in there. Just rubble of things that were used for living. "This is getting weird, who the hell would even live here anyway?" "Probably some weird guy who died," I replied. We entered the shed, and took a good look around. We checked the bed so in means to make sure no one was actually sleeping there, and...as we thought. No one. We started exploring the place, that's when I took my camcorder out and started filming footage to see if anything would happen. Suddenly the air went cold. All three of us shivered. "Guys, this is a sign that a ghost might be here," I explained. "Seriously, you think a ghost is here. I'm just telling you, your paranoid as hell man. I don't see any damn ghost around here." John argued. I looked around. I took out my phone and started an EMF Meter application. I didn't know if it was legit or not. But hopefully it would work. It burst with electromagnetic energy reading. I was caught off guard. This seriously was giving some evidence of something paranormal here. Suddenly I find this door near the corner of the room. "''Hey I found something!" I exclaimed. My friends came toward me. "Lets open it then," dared John. I did, I observed the inside with my flashlight. I laid on the floor and peered my head in the hole. At once I thought I saw a demonic looking thing, with bloody red eyes. I blinked, not believing what I saw. It wasn't there anymore. I was scared shitless, needless to say more. "Oh my god. I think I saw a demon." I claimed "Whatever," Andrew said. John started moving down the rusty ladder that led down the hole. He was halfway down when the ladder broke and he fell 7 feet down to the center. "Shit!" He yelled Oh god''I thought, definitely not in the plan. "Don't worry we'll get you out of h-" I was interrupted by the scream of John eventually moving away. I froze. Andrew ran away saying, "Shit, I'm not doing this anymore." ''Fuck. Someone just probably died. Suddenly a book gets thrown across the room and hits me in the head, almost knocking me down the hole. I get back up and ran as fast as my damn legs could carry me back home. I sat in my room wide awake until dawn came. I realized that I had my camcorder to review my footage. I looked at every detail of that clip, playing it over and over and over. That's when I realized the shadow, and the demon. The shadow was short of a moving figure, looked as if it was scared pacing back and forth on the wall where the moonlight shown through the window. The demon however, was a lot more hellish looking. With features that stunned and scared me more than anything else. A face that had no nose, not ears, curled horns. With red eyes and a wrinkled face, with short of fangs and a small snout. Definitely abnormal looking. I never try to think about that moment. But I need help with how I can deal with this. Can you help me? Category:Ghosts